Your Little Secret
by Animelover133
Summary: Seifer finds out that Hayner is secretly a dancer and is also trying to keep a secret from him. JUST him. What could be so important to keep it from him? Sorta AU. Seiner oneshot


**Just something I wrote a long while ago and I'm finally deciding to put it up here. I like dance fanfics, so I'll be putting a few on here.**

 **Man, it feels like forever since I wrote a Seiner fanfic.**

 **Onward!**

 **I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

There he was, strutting confidently down the street, shoulders thrown back and head held high. Neon green earbuds were shoved in his ears and his phone tucked in his jacket pocket, blasting some stupid music, no doubt, and cutting out the world around him. My eyes always seemed to be able to point him out, no matter the area or how many people were surrounding us.

Unconsciously, I stepped off the curb and followed after him, my eyes riveted to his swinging hips as he kept on walking, unaware of my presence. I barely acknowledged the honk of a car horn as I stepped on the road to cross the street, ignoring the curses and shouts from the driver.

I was hardly aware of when I stepped onto the sidewalk, refusing to lose sight of him. I was quite pleased to see him lacking his usual companions today, having decided on going out on his own in this late autumn weather and taking a nice stroll around town. I had already forgotten why I had gone out for, but it mustn't have been very important.

It took me a few minutes to realize he was headed to the dance studio, which was confusing in and of itself for multiple reasons: the place was closed on Sunday and it made no sense for him to go there. Of course, I knew next to nothing about the temperamental male, so I couldn't really judge.

He finally came upon the large building and sauntered up to the glass door, going in without a problem. I stopped short and watched as he made his way down the hall before turning and opening a door on his right, vanishing from sight. I followed after him once I had waited a few minutes, making sure to keep quiet as I opened and closed the entrance door. It wasn't that hard to find where he had gone, thanks to his loud voice. I went down the hall, listening to unintelligible noise, before pausing at a set of double doors, where I could just make out a female voice speaking loudly enough for me to hear through the door.

"-ly do have such a passion for this. I don't get why you won't become a professional or something." The voice seemed familiar, somehow. "Maybe even a teacher. You never know, Hayner."

"Meh. I don't think I'm ready for either of those just yet." he replied rather sheepishly.

"Alright, fine. Just know that I'm on standby if you ever change your mind. I know you would wipe the floor with that amazing chorography, mister." A short laugh, then the click of heels as they came towards the very door I was standing in front of. "Make sure to lock up whenever you two get done, as per usual."

I panicked slightly at being caught and rushed to press myself against the wall, right as the door opened and squishing against me before closing of its own accord. A tall woman with long black hair and a short skirt made her way out of the building, never even glancing behind her…thankfully.

Once I was certain she had left for good and wasn't returning any time soon, I breathed a sigh of relief and felt my curiosity heighten, thoroughly intrigued by this unexpected talent that lamer seemed to have been hiding from the world. I carefully cracked open the door and peeked in, surprised by the wide expanse. The room was spacious and held only large speakers and an entire wall of mirror, a ballet barre attached to it (don't ask me how I know that), the mirror facing towards me, giving me a clear view of everything.

From the mirror's image, I silently watched as he stripped off his forest green jacket and tossed it beside the speakers, throwing his earbuds on top. He took a deep breath, appearing fully at ease here. Happy, almost. And there was only one reason for him to be here and I was quite interested in what sort of style he had. I had never considered him a dancer, what with his lack of skill and coordination in the Struggle matches, so I never even thought him to be able to move to a beat. Again, proved what I knew about him.

"Alright." I focused back on him again at the echoing sound of his voice, bouncing around the room. I raised an eyebrow as he frantically searched for something on top of a speaker, standing on tip toe. "Damnit. Tifa, where the hell did you put it th-oh, there it is."

By the looks of it, it was a small remote. He grinned and went to stand before the mirror, pointing the remote over his shoulder. Music boomed around the room, but was quickly switched to a ballet instrumental, then to an electric guitar solo. He seemed to be trying to find a certain song.

"Just pick one, Hayner." Another voice sighed. "I don't care what we warm up to."

"Fine, I'll put on some Lady Gaga, just for you, Squall."

"Ha ha. Very funny, dimwit." A tall brunet walked into my line of sight, wearing a tight shirt and loose sweatpants. "Pick something that's actually good."

Hayner smirked and flicked through a few before backtracking to one he seemed to like, which the stranger nodded along to. The two stood apart and began some warm up routine: stretching, moving and all sorts of things that I would have never thought possible from the short male.

He was obviously comfortable, in his element, as he moved and let his body unwind. The other man, whose face I had finally gotten a good look at, seemed oddly…familiar. That long, brown hair and tall structure reminded me of someone…but it was definitely the long, thin scar crossing over the bridge of his nose that got my gears turning for the answer.

Squall…did I know a Squall? Wasn't that the older brother of that Sora kid? The same one who had been considered the youngest CEO of all time?

The song changed and Hayner tossed the remote to Squall, who quickly changed it and settled for a slower song. The two were quiet and focused on their own task, both stretching and also giving me a bonus: a perfect view of Hayner's ass.

Minutes ticked by as the two did nothing else, occasionally switching songs. It was when they shut the music off and started talking again that I paid better attention.

"So you ready to do this?"

"As I'll ever be, Leon." He took a deep breath. "I've been practicing, so here's hoping I perfected it."

"Let's find out then."

Squall started an instrumental song that became faster with each beat as the two got into a dance position, elbows raised and eyes locked. I frowned and watched as they moved, feet moving closer and then further apart, dancing together and separately with such precision that I couldn't keep up with it all. Hayner lost the furrow in his forehead as the dance progressed, losing himself in the music with ease and letting himself be led into every move, even smiling a bit.

I shouldn't have been as enchanted as I was. I should have simply up and walked away and I would have never spoken about the little secret I had stumbled upon. Hayner would never have to hear about me seeing him like this. Things would have go on as before.

But I stayed and I watched, enraptured by every move he made and throwing himself into it without any hesitation. The music ended and the two had ended with Hayner having thrown himself into Squall's arms, legs tangled together and foreheads pressed against each other as they let the song end, trying to catch their breath.

"That was very good. I would say just work on not being so tense in the beginning to letting yourself relax. Remember, we're doing this in two days."

"I know!" Hayner groaned, pulling away from his dance partner. "I know, I just get all nervous at first."

"Yeah, I know. But like I said, he's not going to see anything. Rai promised to keep an eye on him that day so that he doesn't even stumble across it."

My walls went up at that. Were they talking about me?

"There's still a possibility, Leon!" The young male ran his hands down his face and sighed. "Not that it would matter in the end."

Leon chuckled. "I swear, Yuffie was right about you."

"Huh?"

"You're a cute worrier."

Hayner blushed and swiftly took off his dance shoe to throw it at Squall, who laughed and allowed it to hit his shoulder. The two continued that way for a bit, with Hayner cursing him out and Squall laughing at the pathetic anger his dance partner was exuding. A loud beeping cut short the scene, which I was thankful for. No need for this annoying slumber party crap.

"Alright, no more for today." Squall said, walking out of my line of sight.

"Not even one more time?" Hayner argued.

"No. You don't need to push yourself harder when you already have it down. You need to relax and not worry because I promise you that it will mess you up in the end." Hayner folded his arms over his chest in a huff. "Come on, get outta here. I won't hesitate to throw you out like last time."

"Ugh, fine!" He threw his hands up in the air and moved to grab his jacket, pulling it on. "I'm leaving now!"

"And don't even think about practicing. I already got Roxas to watch and make sure you don't go rebelling on me."

"…damn you, Squall."

Squall laughed as Hayner made his way for the door, which forced me to hide behind it again as he opened it and left, leaving without even glancing back. I sighed in relief and then waited for a minute or two before leaving as well.

* * *

It was only a day later that I stumbled across the dancer, walking around town with his blond friend, Roxas. The two were talking animatedly, each wrapped up in thick coats and scarves. I allowed myself a moment to breathe and force myself to act as I naturally would.

"Don't imagine him stretching…or dancing…just don't imagine him." I murmured to myself.

Roxas was the first to spot me and frowned, stopping in his tracks. "Oh. Great. It's you."

Hayner looked and mirrored his friend's expression. "What do you want, Seifer?"

I cleared my throat (Was my face getting hot? Was it the weather? No, just me.) and racked my brain to say something, anything. A simple sentence that would make it so that he didn't suspect me.

"Uh…yeah." Fail.

Roxas raised a brow. "Yeah what?"

"I mean, yeah I do want something…from you…guys. Lamers." Geez, could I be any _more_ obvious? "I wanted to know what time it is since I have to get home soon. Important stuff to do."

Hayner eyed me for a second before pulling out his phone and turning the screen on briefly. "It's only 5:13. What the hell is so important to do at 5?"

"None of your business, loser." That sounded more like me. "Now move."

The two then did what I expected and stood their ground. Roxas looked hilarious instead of intimidating, but Hayner fared no better when his cheeks were bright pink from the cold. I didn't allow my eyes to linger on his face longer than was necessary, of course.

"You can just as easily go around us, asshat. _You_ move."

I smirked. "That the best jab you got, Hayner?"

He visibly bristled and made a step towards me, but Roxas stopped him with his arm, glaring at me with ferocity that reminded me of a chihuahua. Roxas shoved his friend to move forward, passing me without another word. Man, if looks could kill…

I couldn't help myself and watched them walk off together, still wishing I knew what Hayner had been preparing for. Whatever it was, it was going to happen tomorrow and I was going to find out what.

* * *

Sitting indoors, I awaited the arrival of my two friends. Once Rai stepped through my door, I was going to force the answer out of him. He knew what Hayner was doing today and he was also the only one who would give me an answer without me having to punch their lights out a few dozen times.

I sighed and got up from my couch, going into the kitchen to find something to munch on. Maybe I still had a bag of chips. I began rummaging around my kitchen and only paused in my scavenger hunt when my front door opened.

"Coming in, Seif'!" Rai called out.

I resumed my search and didn't answer as I heard Rai and another set of footsteps come inside. No doubt, Fuu.

"Seifer?"

"Kitchen." Yep, definitely Fuu's voice and weird psychic abilities.

The two made their way to me and I hummed a greeting as I dug through my fridge. It was also to hide my pissed off face. Rai had only dragged Fuu with him because she was persuasive and was far better at acting natural. She could easily hide and keep any secret you could throw at her. Rai wasn't sometimes.

"What exactly are you looking for, Seifer?"

"Food."

"We brought some." Fuu said.

I glanced up at them and sighed. "You could have told me that before you got here so I didn't have to look for anything. Thanks."

Slamming the fridge shut, I leaned against it and crossed my arms over my chest. Rai was already beginning to look nervous and his fingers were twitching.

"Well, what's our schedule for the day?" Might as well find out what they were trying to hide. "It's not like there's much to do around here."

"Video games."

"You didn't bring any movies?" Odd. "I also have cable, you know."

Rai seemed to be visibly sweating now. "I don't know, man. I kinda hate all the dull stuff they're showing nowadays, ya know what I mean?"

"You binge watch shows every weekend, Rai. What the hell are you talking about?" I deadpanned.

"Uhhh…."

I was on to something. "Come on, I'm not the mood for any movies or whatever crappy games you brought."

"I'll choose." Fuu piped up, going to turn my TV on.

So it had to do with television, huh? Was Hayner on TV? Well, now I just had to figure out which channel. Of course, that's when Fuu clicked on Netflicks and my plan was ruined. I cursed under my breath and begrudgingly sat down to watch, annoyed that I wouldn't get to find out Hayner's secret…not for a few days, anyway.

* * *

A week went by and I still couldn't find the secret. It was beginning to drive me mad with curiosity, especially when I spotted his face around town. Like today, for instance. A rainy Wednesday and I was in the drive-through for some burgers and fries; I froze when I spotted someone park in behind me and stuck his head out to be heard over the rain.

"Hayner…?"

He looked excited, grinning wildly as he ordered before sticking his head back in the car. I wondered if he was alone. Part of me was sorely tempted to just get out of my car and drop into his and demand an answer. He and that Squall guy had purposely planned for me not to find out and it had thoroughly pissed me off now. Fuu and Rai had done too good a job at keeping me away from finding anything out last week, but I was determined to find out in the end. Hayner couldn't keep me out of the loop that easily.

 _HONK!_ "Move, dumbass!"

I jumped and glared behind me to see Hayner yelling at me from his window, motioning me to drive forward and get my food. I rolled my window down and flipped him off before driving onward.

"Damn lamer…"

He was going to get it. Once I found out his secret, though.

* * *

Once home with my food in hand, I was fired up. I set the bag of food on the coffee table and flopped onto the couch, turning on my TV. Today was the day I would find out, no matter what. But after flipping through channels a few times with no progress and slowly losing hope, I changed to Netflicks…and was met with a large picture of Hayner and Squall, frozen in a dance. It changed to a picture of something else, but I had already gone and clicked on it.

The show started up and watched as the opening began: _I Can Dance_. The host popped on, his pink hair looking out of place with his nice suit and tie. He introduced himself as Marluxia and excitedly spoke about the judges and the new potential in the dancers for this season. My stomach dropped when Hayner and Squall was the third to be introduced, both wearing sparkly vests and smooth pants, standing close together in a way that had me beginning to question their relationship.

I didn't pay much attention to the first two duos, finally focusing on eating my food before it got cold. Hayner's turn finally came (though, I could have just as easily skipped to his part, but whatever), the stage dark except for the single spotlight on Hayner and Squall. His back was pressed against the taller male's chest, arms wrapped around his waist. They seemed completely enamored with one another as the music started and they moved, doing the same routine I had seen from last week. Except…this seemed different. More intimate and personal.

I was almost tempted to rewind that part once they had finished, but I didn't move. The other dances went, but my brain didn't focus on them. My mind could only think of one thing: Hayner could dance. Hayner could dance _well_. And he hid that fact from me specifically because…?

"Wait a second…"

He had kept this from me for what reason? Because he thought I would make fun of him and tease him about it? Because he just didn't like me? Did he think I would call him out on his hobby? He was skilled at moving to music and he didn't flaunt it like other people I knew who would without a second thought (if Setzer could dance, he would be doing so everywhere he went, no doubt).

I got up from my couch, pulling my phone out of my pocket and opening up a text message, ready to send it to Fuu and Rai…before I heard his name be announced from the host. I glanced up to see he was now doing a dance…alone…dressed in something nearly identical to my usual attire.

"What…the…hell?"

I sat my ass back down and turned up the volume.

* * *

 **Sit your ass back down, mister. Hayner hasn't finished seducing you yet.**

 **Next chapter may take a bit to get up, seeing as I want to make it long.**


End file.
